So Close
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: To be around someone for so long is rare. But to not notice that they're the one that cares more than the one you think actually does, should be a crime.


The heels of his polished, black shoes click against the stairs as he makes his way down to the first floor of his abode. The mansion like building houses only him currently, the only reason he would ever want to stay being the fact that it's been in his family for generations. He steps onto the first floor, striding to the double doors with ease for his tall frame. The black suit on his body fits perfectly to his broad shoulders, his black tresses draping mostly over his shoulders while some fall over the left side to his face and to his chin. Gray eyes scan over the long winding driveway as he exits his house, until they finally land onto that of his sleek, onyx limo. As per usual the man that is always by his side and at his beck and call stands beside the limo.

Long crimson strands are pulled back in a tight braid with rustic, red-brown eyes staring up at his boss. Tribal tattoos stretch for his forehead and eyebrows, leading down his neck and beneath his black suit to cover his back and chest. But he wears a black headband over his forehead to hide the tattoos that normally are shown. He opens the door to the limo as the equally tall man ducks to get inside. "Good morning Mr. Kuchiki." is all he says before shutting the door and slipping into the drivers seat.

Byakuya Kuchiki sits in the back of the limo as the redhead drives him to his destination, the same destination that it is every Saturday night. But as he feels the car lurch forward pass the now green light, Byakuya lowers the thin black window so that he can talk to his driver. "Renji, stop the car."

The redhead glances into the rearview mirror, caught off guard by the sudden request. But he does as he's told, pulling over to the side of the vacant back road and stopping. With his eyes watching Byakuya run a hand over his face he realizes that something is wrong. After working for this man for several years now, he's grown respect for Byakuya as well as a knowing when something is wrong. "Can I get you anything Mr. Kuchiki?"

But Byakuya doesn't respond, his eyes showing that he's lost deep in thought, his stoic features almost seeming to be locked in place. He doesn't answer Renji as he gets out of the car, feet carrying him through a short it between two builds and through a fence to end up in the midst of trees and bushes. His eyes close as he looks up toward the sky as a wind tears through the trees and causes petals to flutter down to brush against him.

Concerned for his employer, Renji walks up behind the fake haired man, not sure what to do or think. As he gets closer Byakuya opens his eyes to stare at the pink petals falling all around with each gust of wind. "It's been three years since my sister's death." The solemn tone urges Renji to take another step forward. "I've been 'dating' him for three years and I still don't..."

Byakuya turns around to look Renji up and down. As he does he realizes that this man he's been with is the complete opposite of what he's really looking for. This man in front of him has the respect and concern, especially the desire to do what he needs to be done.

Renji takes a step to the side, trying to get out of the intense line of sight. But as Byakuya goes to step towards him, he automatically takes a step back out of instinct. "Thank you for staying by my side. You're not a nuisance anymore Renji."

Prepared to fire off a remark that could possibly force him to lose his job, Renji opens his mouth with his hands knotted into fists. The anger, however, dissipates into shock almost instantly. Fingers lace around each of his wrists, keeping his arms at his sides effortlessly while in his shocked state of mind.

Byakuya's lips move against Renji's with dominance and demand, the redhead finally realizing what is actually happening and kissing back. Despite the moral sense to simply walk away, he struggles to move his arms as he's shoved up against a tree. As their lips part and their pants slowly even out, they both freeze at the sound of footsteps nearing their location. Renji smirks and takes the opportunity into his own hands.

Getting his wrists free from Byakuya's grip, Renji traps the dark haired man's hand and leads him back to the limo in a rushed pace. He flings the door to the vehicle open and Byakuya climbs in, suspecting that the incident will be forgotten and that he'll be on his way. But as he straightens his tie the door shuts and Renji sits down beside him. The second that Byakuya turns his head to ask the redhead what he's doing, Renji pushes their lips together and almost knocks him over.

Even with the surprise of the kiss Renji isn't able to gain an upper hand as he finds himself sitting on the slightly taller man's lap. Renji's fingers reach over Byakuya's shoulders and tangle into the silk fine tresses, giving small tugs. He migrates to working the tie loose and pushing the tight collar aside, lips molding to the pale skin of Byakuya's neck. Said man's hands rest firmly on Renji's ass in order to keep Renji from falling off his lap. Just as Renji's face is pulled back to lock their lips together, Byakuya's phone begins ringing persistently.

A deliberate cough is all it takes for Renji to get up and move to leave, unhappy that the moment was officially shattered. Byakuya reaches into his pocket and retrieves his phone, almost visibly flinching at the name flashing across the screen. He clicks the button and holds the slim device up to his ear, giving a glance to the redhead looking away from him. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"Hey Byakuya I'm almost done with work, these errands are running late, so I'll meet you at your place."

The line dies before he has a chance to even breathe in response. But since that's usually how it is he let's it roll off his back even though he would much rather have Renji back in his lap than go home to wait for Ichigo. He doesn't glance at Renji however, simply tries to ignore his presence the best he can. "Take me back home."

Hearing the conversation since he was close enough, Renji let's he door close harder than normal. Ichigo aggravated him more than he would ever let on, maybe he reason being because they're more alike than he even realizes. Nonetheless he simply wishes that the man won't make it tonight so that he can be alone with Byakuya and can get the stubborn man to talk.

After he arrived home Byakuya vanished from the car in a matter of seconds before Renji could even get out to open the door for him. It worried the redhead slightly but he went about his duties in hopes of beating Ichigo to him.

But as Byakuya walks into the his bedroom he realizes that the walk from the car was his only time to think for Ichigo sits on the edge of his bed waiting for him. His orange hair is shaggy around his sharp face and jaw, strands reaching down just into his brown eyes. The white t-shirt and jeans tells Byakuya that he obviously didn't have time to stop home and change before heading over in hopes of beating him here.

Ichigo grabs Byakuya's tie and pulls him down to sit on the bed beside him. No words are exchanged between them as Ichigo presses his lips to Byakuya's. But Byakuya sits as still as a stone, mind straying away to thinking about Renji instead of the tangerine haired man locking lips with him. He abruptly pushes Ichigo away and stands up, "Normally I wouldn't do this but you need to leave. I refuse to see you like this again."

Ichigo's brow furrows with confusion and a hint of anger as Byakuya walks to his door, opening it for him. "You're just a self centered ass like all the others. Have fun being rich!" he yells as he strides out of the room and down the stairs.

Having been walking up the stairs, Renji goes to turn around so that Byakuya can have his space. "Renji, come here."

He redhead reluctantly looks up at the now vacant doorway before dragging himself into the elaborate bedroom. His eyes follow the tie as it's dropped onto the bed followed by the jacket. Renji walks a little further inside, eyeing the dark haired man with suspicion. Byakuya turns halfway, eyes not giving any hints to the inner workings of his mind. The second Renji is beside him, Byakuya places his hand behind Renji's neck and pushes their lips together.

Determined to not be overpowered, Renji shoves Byakuya onto the bed. Eyes that are always narrowed now widen, surprised that the redhead would dare to do such a thing. Staring up at the redhead he watches as Renji crawls on top of him, proceeding in straddling his waist. "Does this mean I have weekends off?"

"It means I'm taking you out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Do I get a raise?"

"No, you're fired."

In the instant of taking in that declaration, Byakuya flips them over. The ends of his hair brush against Renji's cheeks as a miniscule smile tugs at his thin lips. "I don't date employees."

Renji smirks as he tugs at a few strands of ebony hair, forcing Byakuya to lean his head down. "Whatever, you were a slave driver anyway," and he captures Byakuya's lips before the ruffled man can say anything back.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Early Birthday Grimm-Kitty. I hope you like it despite the rushed-ness and the fact that you're probably reading this for the second time. xD<br>They may possibly be a little OOC but that's what happens when I neglect Bleach for a few weeks. :D_


End file.
